zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fierce Deity
Um, isn't he "The" Fierce Deity? XSuperGamer (talk) :Um, no? The mask, being an item, is referred to as "The" Fierce Deity Mask. I guess there's no mention in the game on whether or not it's "The" Fierce Deity or just Fierce Deity though. The latter actually seems to make a lot more sense. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Obviously False Theory -- 22:29, March 22, 2010 (UTC)jioplip Anyone notice how in the theory section, one explanation is that Fierce Deity is Link's Terminian counterpart? This can easily be proven wrong by the fact that when Link puts on any of his transformation masks, the end result looks very similar to Link. (voice in the internets head that can't spell O_O):i belive 2 new theories. 1. Majoras mask was fourced by some kind of power to give the mask to link, like the mask its self or something ells fourced majora to give link the mask. my bet is that major found the mask and then the mask hif with major until it found link. and for some reason it picked link maybe becouse the mask is a past or futer incarnation of him or maybe it was a bad spirit that wanted to courupt link. maybe majors mask was fourced into doing all these bad things to maybe get link to find him. and for his power to realy work he had to have all of links non transfourming masks (those masks spirits arn't as strong as the tranfourmming but probably countain ALOT of power or something) maybe the game or book shouldn't be called majoras mask. maybe it should be called whoever's spirit is in that mask =P this is just a complex theory 2. my other theory is not as far fetched and not as long. my other theory is that the mask was an evil spirit that was working with majora and wanted to control link. and when they think majoras mask is dead. that just some awsome power that keeps them from knowing =P Although all transformations look like Link, the masks themselve dont (Deku-Link looks like a Fusion of Link and a Deku, but the Deku mask looks like a Deku without any of links features) but Fierce Deitys mask itself looks very similiar to links own face so it might contain the spirit of Links counterpart, or it was created by majora to unlock links dark side. Also the heros shade, which could be the hero of time, never appeared in the adult timeline (windwaker etc) but in the child timeline (majoras mask and twilight princess) is probably the effect of the fierce deitys mask (becoming an undeath/ghost being) --SG-27 (talk) 19:29, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I personally like this theory. It does explain why everyone but Link has a Termina counterpart, why he looks more like Link than any of the other transformations, why he has adult Link's voice, heck it could even be why the sword has a two spiral blade (one for each Link). His armor has a moon (representing Termina) and a triangle (representing the Triforce of Courage/Hyrule). Out of all the theories, I like this one the best. Peter 10 (talk) 18:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) The Termina Link theory. Yeah I have to agree I like this one best because of what the last person said and it got me thinking... While he's a bit more complex than Link himself they are almost one and the same as adults. Plus, doesn't anyone notice how the mask is a spitting image of Adult Link's face? (even if it was like that purposely) The hair, the eyes, the nose, and his voice too! If that isn't creepy, then I don't know what is. If terminian Link is a god while hyrulian Link clearly isn't, would that imply that hyrulian Link is a mortal reincarnation of a god, just like Zelda is an reincarnation of Hylia? That also leads me to believe that the unseen Goddess of Time in Termina is Zelda's terminian counterpart. Ectoterrestrial (talk) 04:31, February 24, 2018 (UTC) I like the above theory, and maybe could add on to it. Like Lorule from A Link Between Worlds, Termina probably had its own Triforce. Given Fierce Deity Link's immense power, I think that the Link/Hero of Termina was granted the Triforce of Power, instead of the Triforce of Courage. He may have even been the actual bad guy at one point, as even Majora refers to him as a "bad guy" (granted Majora is insane, so what he says should always be taken with tons of salt). Since Koume and Kotake are kindly witches in the Swamp, Ganon and Link may have even reversed roles, with Link being the power hungry tyrant and Ganondorf being the hero who took him down. I think it shows in the Fierce Deity's use of armor (which has a symbol of a crescent moon, just inverted and missing the star to the original Geurdo emblem from OoT before it was retconned, as well as a symbol of a Triforce piece), and his choice of weapon being a large two handed sword, completely forgoing a shield, like Ganondorf does in Twilight Princess, and his eyes being blanks are similar to Ganondorf's eyes before he transforms into Ganon. Like the Ganon/Ganondorf of Hyrule, the Fierce Deity / Link couldnt be killed, instead he was sealed away inside that mask. Could also further explain how the Hero of Time is able to brutalize even the toughest bosses with ease, he essentially has the power of two Triforce pieces, Courage and Power. --RemingtonV (talk) 21:36, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Glitch on purpose? I noticed something. Normally, you can only use the Oni Link (or Fierce Deity Link)'s mask in boss rooms. Ok, but theres a number of glitches that allow use of him anywhere. Here's the weird thing. There's only one boss where Link falls, which is the fish one. However, when he reaches the bottom he takes no damage. But if you take him to the snow village and climb up the invisible bars far enough and then fall, Oni Link will take damage and make a sound that isn't used in any other part of the game unless he falls and takes damage from it. For that to happen, the developers would have had to program in a voice for that. But since he can only be used in boss rooms, that makes it seem like they either knew someone would figure out a way to get around that or they made those glitches on purpose.~Allen :Probably just leftover code from when the Fierce Deity was implemented differently. Glitch on purpose, that's just a concept that's way beyond Nintendo's capabilities, this isn't Konami we're talking about here. And dude, never use the term "Oni Link", really. --AuronKaizer ' 22:30, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, 1. Oni Link is his original name. It got changed in the translation or something. So why shouldn't I use it? And 2, yeah it's pretty unlikely, but it's not impossible. I mean, unless you ask someone from Nintendo directly you never know. ~Allen :A true glitch is often an unexpected error in coding. Due to Majora's Mask being a rushed project, it's very likely that this was an unintended glitch. --IceFlame 21:32, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::First off, a glitch is by definition not on purpose, but I understand what you're saying. Second, Nintnedo intentionally leaving in one of those awkward exploits which allow you to don the FD mask outside of a boss battle would be very unlikely. It's much more likely that Nintendo simply added an extra voice clip without realizing that it wouldn't come into play, they changed the circumstances of the mask's use or the use of the voice clips such that it no longer played somewhere that the mask could be used, or else the voice clip does actually play in some odd circumstance, such as getting grabbed and thrown by Majora's Wrath (I don't know how thorough a test is backing this theory). It's an interesting point if it really doesn't play anywhere normal, but I don't see how it would indicate an intentional inclusion of an FD mask exploit.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:17, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :I know but i wan't sure what else to call it. And yeah that's probably it but knowing Nintendo it's hard to tell. I don't think he makes that sound anywhere else...I've finished the game about 3 or 4 times and I've never heard that. I could be wrong but...well, it may be something interesting to include within the main article. ~Allen ::1) Fierce Deity's sounds are essentially Adult Link's sounds from OoT. Adult Link has falling damage sounds, so Fierce Deity Link does as well. 2) You shouldn't use "Oni Link" because that is not what the Japanese says. However, if you want to use "Onigami Link" I won't argue with it.--FMPraxis 18:18, February 14, 2013 (UTC) New Theory I was thinking that perhaps The Fierce Deity is actually the Terminian equivelant of Hylia, Hylia seems to represent the sun while the Deity seems to represnt the moon, also Hylia is Zelda and the Deity is Link, perhaps during teh creation of the world the goddesses sent Hylia to the land that is now known as Hyrule, and the Fierce Deity to Termina, if this is true then perhaps the Deity's name is Termin.--DrNefarious (talk) 13:32, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Regardless of whether that theory could actually work or not, we can't list this on the page because there is absolutely no evidence or anything of the sort leading towards believing this. Additionally, we can't do something like assume that the Fierce Deity's name is Termin just because there happens to be a goddess called Hylia... -'Minish Link' 15:43, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::It is also possible he is a time traveling version of Four Swords Adventures' Dampe who somehow managed to get control of the Triforce. Which is it were true would perhaps mean his real name is Karl but I doubt it. Oni Link 19:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :::As I often do, I will point out that the only thing that is consistently preserved between a Hyrule native and their Terminan equivalent is that they look exactly the same. The two characters you are talking about are not even the same gender. I don't know why you're making a Zelda/Hylia and Link/Fierce Deity connection, that directly contradicts the idea that the two gods are equivalents seeing as it ties them each to a completely separate Hyrulean character. Also, I know you probably didn't mean for the wording of this part to be taken literally, but just in case I want to clarify that Hylia is not Zelda and that Link is not the Fierce Deity.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:30, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::I Do not mean that he is the equicelant to her in the way that the others are, but I mean that if Hylia's job was to create Hyrule, then the Deity's job might have been to create Termina.--DrNefarious (talk) 01:21, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hylia's job was to protect the Triforce; the Golden Goddesses had already created Hyrule. Termina is said to be created by the Four Giants. It is assumed that the Giants are not the only influencing factor, since Termina is of course also a parallel world to Hyrule, but there still isn't really room in the lore for the Fierce Deity to get involved.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:38, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay, but then who is the Fierce Deity? Perhaps Majora was a minion of Demise and the Fierce Deity' job was to stop him.--DrNefarious (talk) 02:01, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::It doesn't matter because there's no evidence for any of it. We don't know who the Fierce Deity is because nothing has been revealed about him (not that the ''Hyrule Historia can't "fix" that for us later >.>). This conversation is rapidly devolving into a discussion about the Fierce Deity's origins rather than the presumed connection between him and Hylia, and therefore has no place on the talk page which is for discussing changes to the article. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:17, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Fierce Deity is the hero who killed the original Majora, Created his mask, and sealed his power in it, as shown at the end o the Majora's Mask Manga. The only thing it doesn't say is the name of the Fierce Deity.KingGoku (talk) 00:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Manga is noncanon.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:47, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't Matter, It still could be true, the story on Fierce Deity isn't specified, so noncanon or not, it's a possibility. KingGoku (talk) :Irrelevant. We already have a manga section describing that "possibility", which is all we need. Case closed. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:23, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Possible proof of beta http://www.jaytheham.com/zcw/Majora's_Mask_Beta_Content_-_Link I am fairly certain that (due to the large part of the pictures involving the mask that appears to be akin to adult link ) this may have started out as a way to play as adult link in majora's battle. Desacabose (talk) 14:20, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Semi-protection It's pretty clear that people like coming up with really bizarre theories about Fierce Deity, so I'm thinking that we should semi-protect this page in order to limit that. I doubt anyone will have a good reason to object, but thought I'd mention the idea to give people a chance to do so, just in case. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:31, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :No objections here. Green Rupee 06:24, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't object either. Perhaps we should make a forum to discuss what warrants page protection. Then again we only seem to protect pages in severe circumstances, so maybe not. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 14:49, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Theory Has anyone else herd the theory that the Fierce Deity is Link's ancestor this theory corresponds with the tetraforce theory, and sates that the Fierce deity is Links ancestor witch could also explain why he is being reborn with Zelda the reincarnation of Hylia and Ganondorf the reincarnation of Demise, seeing that the fierce Deity is most likely a god in the form of a sprit deity (guardian sprit). It could also explain why Link out of everyone else in Hyrule was chosen as the goddesses hero, my main fact supporting this is the fact that Link is just a kid when he is given his quest in Ocarina of time witch is in fact the same Link in Majora's mask. If trusting some versions of the Teraforce theory, The Fierce Deity was member of the shiekah tribe or/and a Triforce holder who managed to gain control over all four pieces of the tetraforce and gained the status of god, the power of the tetraforce caused him to go mad with power with no one to match his power, as a last resort the goddesses sealed his sprit into a ancient mask: The Fierce Deity's mask and cursed him to be reborn every one hundred years and be faced with countless impossible tasks to repent for his sins. I find this theory adds to the darker side of Zelda, also is Tetraforce one word or two please excuse my poor grammar. "excuse me princess" -Link